The present invention is directed generally to an improved system for draining a waterbed mattress and more particularly to a system which includes a vacuum relief valve in communication with either the mattress bladder or hose for bleeding air into the mattress when the vacuum pressure within the mattress exceeds a predetermined level.
Draining water from a waterbed mattress is conventionally accomplished by connecting a hose between the mattress filler opening and the inlet port of a water pump, connecting another hose between the outlet port of the water pump and a drain and operating the pump to draw water from the mattress. The problem is that this system, if started and left unattended, will generally leave approximately ten gallons of water in the mattress, with the result that the emptied mattress may weigh approximately one hundred ten pounds (110 lbs.) and have substantial volume, in large part due to the water contained therein.
It is known that improved draining of the waterbed mattress can be accomplished by letting a limited amount of air back into the mattress. This has generally been done by manipulating the connection between the hose and mattress to partially bleed the vacuum created within the mattress. The problem with this procedure is that if too much air is allowed in, the pump looses its prime and can no longer function. Furthermore, it requires the time and attention of the operator to monitor and skillfully adjust the hose connection. Such a manual bleeding of the mattress to allow air in is likely to reduce the finished weight of the mattress from one hundred ten pounds (110 lbs.) to approximately seventy pounds (70 lbs).
A primary object of the present invention is, therefore, to provide an improved waterbed draining system.
Another object is to provide a waterbed draining system including a vacuum relief valve in communication with the mattress bladder to automatically regulate the amount of air that is let back into the mattress.
Another object is to provide a waterbed draining system which can operate efficiently to effect maximum draining of the waterbed mattress.
Another object is to provide a waterbed draining system which operates independently without the attention of an operator.
Another object is to provide such a draining system which accommodates draining of a mattress both with a pump and by a siphon.
Another object is to provide a waterbed draining system including a vacuum relief valve which is built into the mattress so that it will not be lost or detached from the mattress.
Another object is to provide such a waterbed draining system which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.